Mine
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: Sequel to Owning you. After coming after the fire dragon slayer and his mate, this time Gajeel gets affected by the call of their mating instinct. Who to get away from? Who else but our resident bookworm, but the question is, will she leave him alone?


Mine

GajeelxLevy

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong me... clear? Good we're clear on that... on to the story.

* * *

><p>Holding his drink in front of him, he glared at the festivities in the guild. Releasing a pent up breath of frustration, he downed his drink in one gulp and promptly slammed the mug back down on the counter top.<p>

"Is there anything wrong, Gajeel?"

Turning his dark eyed glare from the fire dragon mage masking a riot in the middle of the guild to the white haired barkeeper, he just merely grunted and pushed his mug to the barkeeper. Mirajane chuckled softly, "Natsu seems to be quite exuberant after coming back from their trip."

The iron dragon mage snorted and glared at the rose haired teen who was still enjoying the festivities with his arm securely around the blonde celestial mage. "Damn runt... why woudn't he be, after all he just got himself laid." Mira clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and immediately turned her attention to a madly waving Cana who was hollering for more alcohol.

Contenting himself with his drink, he tried to tune out his surroundings, true he was happy with his guildmate who had managed to control his mating instict and not harm the blonde mage. He was afterall, a mage of fairy tail, and fairy tail had become his family... rowdy this bunch maybe, but like hell he was going to show that to anyone.

"Gajeel-kun, are you ok?"

Looking down the at the sky maiden, he grunted again a response before taking a drink at his newly refilled mug. Wendy smiled up at him ruefully, "Did you get Natsu-kun's condition?"

At her question, said dragon slayer nearly chocked on his drink and stared down at the youngest of their group, then promptly slammed his head on the counter top, eyeing the young girl balefully. "You noticed?", Wendy blushed and nodded. "Keep it quiet would ya squirt?" he mumbled.

The young girl's eyes widened, "But..."

"I'm fine... this isn't forced like Natsu's was, so I know what to expect. I'll just move out for around a week or two..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, you go have fun squirt."

"If you're sure..."

"Yeah yeah..." giving the little girl a slight push, he turned back to his drink before groaning low in his throat as a slight scent hit him. _Damn. Don't let her come near me..._

"Gajeel-kun? Why aren't you joining the fun?"

He tightened his hands to a fist before turning to look at the bue haired mage standing behind him. Glowering at her, he merely grunted and slightly lifted his drink for her to see.

Levy smiled as she looked at the dark haired dragon before perching on the stool beside him, oblivious of the scowl that marred the taller man's face. Swinging her legs, she chuckled as she watched their guildmates antics, turning in surprise as the iron dragon mage slammed his drink down and silently stood up and stalked out of the guild back stiff. Bitng her lip in worry, she then turned towards the white haired bartender. "Nee, Mirajane, is there anything wrong with Gajeel-kun?"

The former S-class mage tilted her head and shook her head, "Aside from being more surlier and grumpier than usual, he seemed fine enough. Although I think Natsu's extreme exuberance is a bit too much for him." She added with a slight giggle.

The blue haired mage then smiled, "It's really great thing, isn't it? Natsu and Lucy-san."

Mira smiled as she continued to wipe the countertop. "Yes, it's about time. But he did set our heart racing at that one point"

The smaller mage nodded and she leaned on the bar, "Yes and thats a fact. But it's a good thing everything went just right." Folding her hands on top of the bar and putting her head on top of it, she watched as the rose haired dragon mage fitted his hands on his mate's waist and twirled her around, all the while laughing boisterously, completely ignoring Lucy's screams to put her down.

It was just a few days after Natsu and Lucy came back after the said dragon slayer kidnapped her and took her as his mate. Things became quite precarious during the time that they held Natsu as he turned quite feral and dangerous to everyone. Ignoring his friends and fighting head-on against Titania and the rest of their guild before finally claiming the blone haired mage instead of the petite animal take-over mage. Levy smiled in reminder of what happened, all of them had thought that Natsu would go for Lisanna as she had been closest to the dragon slayer even before she was sucked into Edolas. Because of this, they had ended up protecting the wrong girl. Leaving Lucy out in the open gave Natsu the opening he was looking for before grabbing the girl and leaving their guild in shambles. Due to the way Natsu had acted, they were all afraid that he would act on his instincts and ravage the girl with no regards to her what so ever, as soon as they managed to get things back in order at the guild, their master had immediately sent four of them out to look for Natsu before anything went wrong.

It took them nearly a week to find the fire dragon slayer, and that was with the help of Gajeel. Since most of their guildmates were still sporting wounds and bruises courtesy of the rose haired mage, Wendy opted to stay behind and help heal their guildmates. Levy came along with Gajeel since she wanted to make sure that Lucy would be alright, Gray came along since his ice make magic wound counter Natsu's fire magic if ever it boiled down to a fight, with that being said, Juvia came along to help out and with her own twisted version, stated that she wanted to make sure that Lucy doesn't go for her Gray-sama. When they found them, it was evident that the fire dragon slayer had thoroughly mated with the celestial mage, but didn't do anything to harm the girl, in fact, Levy was quite happy to see Lucy happy and unscathed.

When both had arrived back at the guild and clearing things up, everyone launched a party in celebration. The only one who doesn't seem to be enjoying himself was the iron dragon mage who had made sure to separate himself from the rowdy celebration. Frowning in thought, she bit her lower lip in thought before jumping down the stool. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew that the iron dragon slayer tended to be antisocial to a point to be extremely rude, but there were times, especially when it came to celebrations such as this, he would join in, either by joining the brawl, throwing insults and singing. Smiling as she made her way out of the noisy guild, her thoughts towards the dark dragon slayer. True that he was scary as heck but there were times that he would show his soft side... and almost all of those times that he did, it would be towards her. Blushing at the thought as the night air blew around her, she frowned thinking where the said dragon slayer would go at this time. Scatching her head, she knew that she should not be worried about him, knowing that he could take care of himself completely but still..

She sighed, Levy continued to walk around Magnolia thinking about what seems to be the problem with Gajeel when she saw him petting a small cat at the end of an alley. Biting back a smile, she slowly made her way to him only to stop when he turned his peircing red eyes on her.

Gajeel growled kicking an empty can aside, _Damn that little runt_. Gritting his teeth against the pull in his gut, making him want to turn around and just gramb the small script mage at the scruff of her neck and take off. After settling from their expedition looking for Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel fought the call of their nature triggered by Natsu's own mating scent, which from the beginning had been fixated on the solid script mage. He sighed, thinking that he had been successfull in pushing back his desire to mate only to no avail... whenever Levy was in vicinity, his sensitive nose would immediately pick up her scent, making him more soulier and grumpier than usual as he tried to stop himself from forcefully hefting the slight girl in his arms, a fact that has not gone unnoticed by his own exceed. Due to his own temparament, he had asked Lily to stay with Wendy and Charle for a while, leaving him to focus on pushing his instincts back. Which really wasn't a problem as long as the that blue haired mage stayed away from him, pausing as he saw a cat sitting at the side walk, he lowered himself to pet the small cat.

As a slight breeze blew his way, his muscles locked up as his sensitive nose picked up a cherry-almond scent in the wind. _Fuck_. That was his last thought as his mind went blank as he slowly turned and pinned the blue haired mage with his dark glare.

Slowly standing up from his crouch, he continued to pin the young woman with his glare, part of him wanting to intimidate her and make her run away from him (which, ironically, from previous experience, has done nothing to scare her at all) and another part wanting to keep her with him. As expected, instead of running away from his dark glare, the young script mage slowly approached him with worry etched on her beautiful face. Standing close to him, she lifted her hands and placed it over his arm, "Nee, Gajeel-kun, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with everyone else partying?"

Gritting his teeth, he clamped down on his desire to jump at the young woman and focused instead in answering her, "Why the hell would I want to join those idiots?"

"Come on Gajeel-kun, they're not so bad..." came the laughing answer.

Stepping back from her as her scent was now flooding his senses, he merely scowled down at her and turned to leave, ignoring the sadness that reflected in her greenish brown eyes, just as he took a few steps away from her, he sensed her move before feeling her small hands grasp his left arm, tugging him to a halt as she moved to face him. "Gajeel-kun, what seems to be the problem? You've been avoiding us these past few days, granted that you always do, but not to this extent! Even Lily is staying with Wendy and Charle!"

He tried to tug his arm away from her without hurting her but the young mage gripped his arm harder, "No. You're not leaving me unless you tell me what's going on!"

Red eyes darkening at her words, he scowled dangerously at her, "What makes you think I won't be able to leave if I want to squirt?"

Ignoring his glare, she stood on tip toes to try and meet his glare. "You won't hurt me."

Laughing harshly at her words, he smirked dangerously, "You're forgetting who you're talking to. I'm the one who pinned you and the rest your team mates to a tree." Came his harsh response as he started to move forward, completely towering over the smaller girl. "I was the one who single handedly destroyed the guild in the first place, I was the one who nearly murdered the bunny girl without a second thought if it meant that it would strike a reaction on that damned fire dragon!"

Eyes widening at his words as she slowly stepped back as he advanced on her, she stopped and stood her ground and bit her lower lip, "That was before! You've changed a lot since then! You've become one of Fairy Tail's most loyal supporters, and I know for a fact that you would never ever hurt me since you were the one who told me that you would help me become bigger! Those are not the words of someone who knows how to care!"

He glared at the young mage, hating her perceptiveness and her gutsiness. "Just leave me the hell alone."

Pushing himself to turn away from her, he hurried towards his place, gritting his canines against the need that clawed his insides. _Damn it... I won't loose to this just like that idiot. I won't!_

Just as he approached his apartment, he felt Levy hurrying behind him, red eyes widening in shock that the other girl didn't have enough common sense to leave him alone, he slowly turned his head only to confirm what his other senses were telling him, the small blue haired solid script mage was now running towards him, cursing under his breath, he growled low in his throat, intending to reach his place and bar the door before she could. Just as he reached his door, Levy arrived panting at his side, and stomped one dainty foot in exasperation, "Why are you doing this? You know I'm not afraid of you." came her breathless gasp. Red eyes now darkening with want as he watched her pant before him, his control snapped at her words. Laughing harshly surprising the smaller mage, she gasped as he now pinned her in his arms, slamming her slight body to his front door. "You really should have stayed away from me squirt."

Levy bit her lower lip as she was pinned by the door in Gajeel's arms, feet dangling from the floor as she met his red eyed gaze unflichingly. "What's going on Gajeel-kun, you can talk to me..."

Without saying anything, the iron dragon slayer merely lowered his head and took her lips to his own, covering her shocked gasp. Using his body to pin hers to the door, he used one hand to open it then immediately grabbed on to her waist to keep her from falling in the threashold.

Slamming the door with his foot, he turned again to pin the girl back to the wall, all the while not releasing her lips. As he pulled back, he then lowered his head to her neck nibbling at the slim column. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck, he growled in pleasure as he continued to lave at her neck, enjoying her scent which was s prevalent at this juncture.

Levy's head was in shambles, she couldn't think straight. One moment she was arguing with this thick headed iron dragon slayer, then the next think she knew, she was pinned to the door was being kissed thoroughly. As much as she was enjoying this, she wanted answers as well, her dragon slayer was not acting like his usual self. Tugging at his dark mane, she whisperd his name in question.

Despite the need that was raging though him, he felt and heard her whisper his name in question. Clenching one hand in a fist, he tried to focus, he knew that she would ask, and technically... she deserved those answers before they went forward, he would rather kill himself than hurt her. Slowly lowering her down to her feet, he forced himself to move away from her and glared at her from beneath lowered lids before dropping down the floor, "You know squirt, if you could use the brain of yours right now, you'd be running away from me as far as you can."

Flushed and slightly breathless from his kiss, Levy dropped down on the floor in front of the dragon slayer and watched him with wide eyes. It's greenish brown irises watched him clear of anger or resentment, only a burning question.

"But knowing you..."

"I'd just ignore you... your bark is usually louder than your bite..."

He merely glared at her and took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as her scent hit him harder than a ton of bricks. Closing his eyes in grimace as his gut clenched with desire, he closed his hands into fists. _Fuck... she smells so damn good..._

Red eyes snapping open as he felt her hands on his closed fist, her own soft irises looking back up him, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Gritting his teeth, he closed his hands over her shoulders and lifted her off the floor, taking her across the room and dropping her on his bed, he then sat down hard on the seat in front of her. "Ask."

Levy bit her lip as she folded her legs beneath her, before breathing in deeply, "Alright. Then tell me whats wrong with you."

She just had to ask the hardest question first. "Remember what Natsu went through?"

At his words, Levy's eyes widened remembering their excursion when their fire dragon slayer kidnapped Lucy, remembered Gajeel's reaction when they did find their two guildmates and what Natsu said right after they gave their things to him. "Then that means..."

A dark glint flitted through his eyes as he looked at her. "What are you still sitting around there for?"

"But... you're not acting the way Natsu was..."

"His mating instinct was forced, mine only answered his, that's why I can still control it. But that doesn't mean I'd have to suffer through this... so if you could... would you mind getting the hell out of here before I decide I want to eat you?" came the gutural growl.

Gasping at his words, she inched back a bit, seeing the dark hunger glinting in his red orbs but steadfastly refused to leave. Part of her was scared at the meaning behind his words, but at the same time thrilled knowing that this dragon seems to have his attention focused on her, just as she had always wished for and imagined. True that he had nearly killed her and her fellow shadow gear members and destroyed their first guild, but it was because of the guild master of Phantom Lord. After joining Fairy Tail, Gajeel had shown his true self, starting from when he saved her from Laxus' attack that first time... to his fierce loyalty to the guild whenever they faced different trials and finally his support to her during their S-class exam. Gruff and abrasive he maybe, it was just one of those traits that endeared him the more to her.

Whenever she and Lucy would talk, the blonde mage would usually tease her mercilessly, sometimes reminding her of their huge difference. Gajeel was tall, dark haired, with metal peircings all over his face and body, considering that he was an iron dragon mage, antisocial, rude and obnoxious and lethally dangerous when the need calls for it, whereas she, was small, (the smallest in their guild if memory serves her right...), always smiling, nice to everyone and her nose always pressed into her beloved books, as most of their guildmates would say, their resident bookworm.

_But..._

Gajeel breathed a sigh of relief as the small girl start to move and swing her legs over the edge of his bed thinking that she would leave, now knowing what was happening to him, but instead of haring her footsteps towards the door, his eyes widened when the blue haired bookworm of Fairy Tail stood infront of him and took his face in her hands. "If you're in heat, then you would need to find your mate right?"

Red orbs looked directly into greenish brown.

"She's already in front of me. And so help me, if you don't leave this very minute..."

"I'm not leaving."

The usually stoic dragon slayer's jaw dropped at her words, eyes widening at what she meant. "Are you crazy?"

Levy winced when he bellowed directly into her ear but streadfastly refused to move her ground, cheeks aflame with what she was about to do next, she merely held his glare unflichingly as she moved closer to him. "You said that I'm your mate..."

Gajeel flexed his hands, itching to touch her, hold her, but kept still as he looked deep into her eyes, "Yes..."

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Levy moved even close to the still dragon until she was now stradling him, knees pressed on the cusions on either side of his legs. "Then take me. I'm not leaving anyway."

At her words, Gajeel's hands gripped her waist tightly, barely able to contain his desire for her. "Are you sure?"

Face still aflame but eyes shining determinedly, the blue haired script mage nodded.

Yelping in shock as Gajeel stood up without warning and throwing her on to his bed, Levy couldn't help but giggle as she landed on to the soft matress. Looming above her, he quickly divested his shirt before leaning down and trapping the young mage in his arms. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss, he cupped her face in his scarred hands before lowering it to her neck, letting his need take over. Growling low in his throat, he leaned back up, tugging Levy's now limp body up with him. Sitting up, he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms as she sat on his lap. "No turning back squirt, after this, you're mine."

Flushing red at his growled comment, Levy bit her lower lip, as she wrapped her arms around him, "Just as you'll belong to me..."

Gajeel smirked, "Who would have thought you have a possessive streak in you."

Not bothering to comment at that, the solid script mage merely tightened her arms around his neck and lifted her lips for a kiss, moaning deep as she felt his tongue twine wih hers, not noticing when his hands reached up and removed the colorful scarf that held her hair up, letting the bright blue strands cascade down her back. Moving back a bit as her dragon's hands skimmed up her thighs and gripped the edges of her dress and proceeded to lift it up and over her body. Flushing brick red and crossing her arms over her breasts in embarrassment, Levy squeaked in protest as Gajeel gripped her wrist in one hand and pulled it away from her body.

"Gajeel!"

A hoarse chuckle came from her mate, "Quit it, don't hide yourself from me."

"But..."

Growling low in his throat, he forced her back down on the bed and pinned her hands above her head. His smile turned feral as he took in her blue hair fanned out beneath her, flushed cheeks, bruised lips, creamy skin and her pert breast rising up and down with every breath that she took. Keeping her wrists in his left hand, he left his other hand skim over her flushed skin, feeling the slight shivers that tore through her body.

"No backing out now. I gave you a chance to run..." red eyes darkening with lust, he lowered his head and hungrily took one tip in his mouth.

Gasping in shock at the feel of his mouth on her, Levy closed her eyes and mewled as she tried to tug her hands from his grasp, body awash in unfamiliar emotions but at the same time reveling in it. Eyes snapping open as she felt his hands on the inside of her thighs, gasping in breath she struggled to have her hands freed which only amused the dragon slayer to no end. Slipping his fingers between her legs, he snapped his teeth almost audibly when her scent hit him, it was almost making him drool. Capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, he finally let her hands go so he could cup her neck and hold her to him. As soon as he let her hands go, Levy took the opportunity to clench her hands on his dark mane, slightly tugging on it as the pleasure mounted.

_Fuck, how the hell did Natsu control himself..._

Gritting his teeth to ward of his demons, he burried his face on the bed beside Levy's face, hands not stopping their strokes on her. _I want her so much..._ lifting his head as he felt her tighten around his fingers, he didn't stop his fingers movements as he watched her claim her pleasure in his arms. _Mine, despite everything I've done to her, she still came to me..._ eyeing her hungrily as her scent became too much for him, he lowered his face and nuzzled her soft stomach before continuing down, earning a small screech from the slight girl.

"Gajeel!" Hands fisting on his head as he used his mouth and tongue to continue where his hands left off, Levy's body arched off the bed at the almost too painful pleasure that was coursing through her body. "Kami...please..."

Ignoring the sharp tugs on his head and holding her hips tightly with his hands the iron dragon slayer continued to lave at her using his tongue until he felt her stiffening beneath his hands and heard her scream his name. His senses now heighted to its very limits, he enjoyed every minute of it, the musky scent of her pleasure along with her soft cherry-almond scent, the rapid beating of her heart, her soft pants of breath, the feel of her skin now slightly covered by a thin sheen of sweat and the taste of her on his tongue. Everything he enjoyed. Leaning back, he licked his lips and started to completely remove the remaindfer of his clothing, boots and pants thrown carelessly to the side, as he tugged her limp for towards his.

Gritting his teeth, he knew that the hard part would come now. _If I could barely hold of with just her scent, what the hell would it do to me once I'm inside her?_ Breathing deeply, he helped Levy on her hands and knees, head still nestled on the pillow beneath her, her body still shuddering in pleasure. It was a few moments later when she felt Gajeel's hands slowly stroking her head then down to her back and back up again that she managed to open her eyes. Surprised at the position she was in, she tilted her head back to look at her dragon slayer, eyes widening in apprehension when she saw the dark look on his face. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him if he was alright, she felt him tighten his hands on her hips before he flexed his hips, completely filling her in one swift motion.

Throwing her head back in a silent scream, Levy bit her lip at the pain, hands clenching on the matress below her. Laying her head down on the pillow, she took deep breaths to ward of the pain, only to whimper when she felt him move out of her and slowly move back in. Tense muscles slightly loosed when she felt his breath on the side of her face, as she opened her eyes, she saw him watching her, blood red eyes filled with lust but his words conforting her at the same time.

"_I'm sorry..."_

Smiling happily up at him she completely ignored the pain and gave him a chaste kiss. She then gasped and threw her head back when she felt his hands cup her breasts then slide down to rub at her clit, pain now mingling with pleasure. After a few move thrusts, she began to pant as her body adjusted to the feel of him inside her, cleanching her hands into fists, she let out a loud moan that seemed to please her partner who had began to thrust into her with more strength. _I'm going to have bruises on my hips by tomorrow... but I don't care... it feels so good..._ she thought before giving out a loud scream when she felt his sharp canines lock into her neck, completely pushing her to the edge.

Tightening his hold onto her as he continued to thrust into her body, he let his instincts take over as he took his mate. Completing the mating by marking her as his, he let his lips clamp at the juncture of her neck. Enjoying the taste of her blood, he closed his right hand in a white knuckled fist beside her head as he came, his left hand almost leaving a bruising mark over her hip as he continued to pound her, reveling in the feel of her shuddering and clenching around him.

Dropping down beside her gasping for breath, he took her into his arms and kissed her gently before lowering his head on her neck and sucking on the small would he inflicted on her. Brushing her hair away from her face, he grinned down at the small girl in his arms.

Looking up at the man beside her, Levy smiled happily at the dark haired dragon slayer. Snuggling deeper in his arms, she reached up and brushed the dark locks away from his own face. "I love you."

Blinking down at the girl beside him, he tugged her up until they were both face to face. "Say it again." Came his harsh whisper

Blushing at his hungry look, she repeated what she told him. "Despite everything you've done in the beginning, you've become my strength. The one person I could turn to... whenever I needed help, you we're always there."

Face softening at her confession, he kissed her deeply before mumbling into her lips. "I love you too."

Giggling in response, she nuzzled his neck intending to go to sleep only to snap it back up to meet his hungry red orbs focused on her.

"What makes you think we're done?" came the dangerous growl.

Smiling up her dragon, she merely tugged his face back to her for a deep kiss.

"Levy-chan! Good morning! I haven't seen you in almost a week! Have you been on a mission?"

Levy grinned as she skipped towards her best friend. Sitting beside Lucy on the bar she merely shook her head in response. "Oh? Where have you been? Jet and Droy have been looking all over for you."

Just before she could reply, Natsu appeared beside Lucy, his normally comical face looked at her seriously for a few minutes before breaking out in a huge grin. Feeling Natsu's look on her, Levy couldn't help but feel the warmth creep over her skin. "He got affected, didn't he?"

The blue haired mage flushed completely red at his words but before she could respond again, Gajeel appeared behind her, putting his hands on her waist. "Back of idiot. You didn't hear me harrassing your mate didn't I?"

"What? I didn't do anything." Came Natsu's reply, but somehow it didn't effectively wipe the knowing grin off his face.

Blinking from one face to the other before settling on her friend's flushed face, Lucy's mouth dropped in shock before she pulled Levy slightly towards her and tugged at the straps of her dress, revealing the mark on her neck.. almost identical to what she had.

"Oh my God..." shock turned into happiness before Lucy squealed and threw her arms around her small friend making the rest of the guild stare at the quartet. "Congratulations!"

Levy giggled and leaned back to her mate's chest before looking at Natsu, "How did you know?"

The fire dragon slayer grinned as he wrapped his arms around his own mate. "His smell is all over you."

"Eeeeh?"

Natsu laughed out loud, "Don't be embarrased, it's just the way it is, with our enhanced senses, we could detect those slight changes almost a mile away."

"It's the same for the bunny girl, he has his scent all over her. That's how we know who's mated or slept with whom, aside from the mating mark." Came Gajeel's response.

This time it was Lucy who blushed but before she could grill Levy what happened, Mira approached them blue eyes glinting in suspision before it happened to zero in on the dark dragon slayer's hand that was resting their resident bookworm's stomach. Her eyes then widened and squealed out loud, "Gajeel and Levy are a couple!"

"WHAT?"

The two dragon slayers winced at the reaction that came all over the guild. Jet and Droy hurried over to Levy and were crying buckets, "Is it true?" Levy merely looked up to her mate and nodded to her two team mates who promptly fainted away at her response.

"This calls for a celebration!" came Mirajane's call as she started to bring out drinks and food for everyone.

Just before some of their guildmates approached the two new couple, Lucy leaned over to Levy and whispered, "One week?"

Levy merely giggled and looked mischievously at her then back to her mate who was now eyeing her dangerously. "What can I do? He's insatiable."

Blinking in shock at her words, the celestial mage merely laughed out loud and shook her head, "We can always top that, Luce."

Turning redder than Erza's hair, Lucy glared at her mate and tugged at his ear, "IDIOT!" earning laughters from all around them with Natsu sheepishly rubbing his ear, but a dangerous glint stayed in his eyes as he eyed his mate.

Giggling at her friends antics, Levy leaned back and held Gajeel's hand in hers. "Stay with me?" she whispered

"Like I have a choice runt... I'll always be with you." Came the soft gruff response before tightening his hold on her hand.

-owari-

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! Aoi-chan is back again and due to popular demand, here's my Gajeel x Levy paring. I'm really not sure how this story came out and hope that you would like it, I do have a feeling that these two are a bit OOC, but I hope I got most of it down. This is only a one-shot story since I'm more of a NaLu fan. Please tell me your comments on how this story came out. I'll try to do another story if I can, as long as I'm not swamped with work. I'm planning to do a Gundam W story... hihi, Heero and Relena pairing, it's been a while and after listening to my old Gundam soundtrack I kinda remembered these two pairing. I'll try to do another one-shot and hopefully will get to finish it by this weekend.<p>

Again, comments and reviews would be most appreciated. It's what usually gets me going.

Thanks guys! Ja ne!


End file.
